The Labyrinth: A New Chapter
by The-Basket-Case
Summary: Beth, a young teenage girl obsessed with Fantasy and her all time favorite Film The Labyrinth, suddenly finds herself repeating the same mistakes Sara had made, when she wish's away her younger sister Violet. this is my vision of a sequiel to the movie
1. The fight that began it all

The music hummed, as the owl flew out of a glowing sphere, it circled in the darkness flying over a labyrinth and around words as they disappeared into what looked like water. David Bowie's voice sang as the owl flew through the darkness. When the music ended the owl perched itself on a stone in a park. The sky gray and threatening to rain, the grass was as green and fresh as the trees surrounding the small stream. Suddenly a young girl with a flowing white dress runs into view, over the bridge of rocks, over the grass, and stops right in front of you.  
  
"Give me the child" Said Bethany in sync with the girl on the screen  
  
"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. To take back the child that you have stolen, For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." The thunder roared " For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom is as great, damn " they said, as the girl on the screen reached in her sleeve for a small red book. "I can never remember that line, you have no power over me" said Bethany as she lay on her bed, her head resting comfortably in her hands. Her eyes wide with excitement, as she watched her favorite film.  
  
"You know I think you wrong" said her friend, Shayna  
  
Beth looked over to her friend Shayna who was sitting at her computer typing up a storm. Shayna was her best friend; she was black and stood pretty short at 5'0. She had shoulder length hair that was braided all around her head; she was a very pretty girl in her purple tank top and jean skirt. It was easy to see why she had boyfriend after boyfriend and was never alone for too long a time.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm wrong?" asked Beth  
  
"You tell the TV "you ain't got no power over me" but that film got you wrapped around it's little finger" she said still typing.  
  
"Your funny Shay" said Beth turning back to the TV  
  
Shayna turned around in her chair and faced Beth. "Come on girl. Turn that dang thing off and do this with me, you have a Chem. test on Monday and I could just leave you and David Bowie to study. But something tells me he ain't gonna be much help to you"  
  
Beth rolled her eyes, and turned off the movie. She rolled off her bed and flopped onto the floor and leaned against her dresser, her jeans and T- shirt messed up from the travel to the floor. Shayna turned in her seat and looked down at her friend sitting on the floor. "You do know how pathetic you look right?" she asked  
  
Beth stuck out her tongue at Shayna. Shayna rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer. "Do you really want to work on this? Or should I just go home?" she asked.  
  
"No Shay, do your work, I don't want to do mine I'll just study tomorrow" she said looking under her bed. Way in the far back she could have sworn she saw something twinkle.  
  
"You've had two weeks to study for this damned thing and you leave it until the Sunday night before" she asked  
  
"Yea, it's only Chem. 20, I don't need it to graduate" she said reaching under her bed, she had to find out what that thing was.  
  
"How in the hell you got to Grade 12 is a mystery to me," said Shayna as she continued to type.  
  
"Yea yea," said Beth as she reached furthers underneath her bed. She could see something sparkle way in the back, and thought it was an earring she had lost.  
  
Shayna looked at the corner of the computer screen and saw that it was 9:58pm. "Oh Damn, I got to make a phone call, mind if I use your phone?" asked Shayna as she turned back to Beth and saw that she was half way underneath her bed.  
  
"Girl what in the hell are you doing?" she asked  
  
At the sudden change in Shayna's voice Beth raised her head and hit it on a metal bar underneath her bed. "Ouch!" she said as she attempted to crawl out from under the bed. Once out she rubbed her head furiously.  
  
"What the hell where you doing?" asked Shayna smiling, trying not to laugh at her friends expense.  
  
"I just saw something and was trying to reach it, but its way in the back" she said rubbing her head.  
  
"About the phone?" asked Shayna  
  
"Yea, help yourself," said Beth as she stood up and sat on her bed.  
  
"Thanks" said Shayna as she stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Beth grabbed the channel changer and flipped the movie back on as she made herself comfortable on the bed; she grabbed one of her fluffy pillows and placed it behind her head. Shayna walked into the room about three minuets later. She turned to Beth who looked quite comfortable on her bed watching that movie, again.  
  
"I phoned Todd, he's going to pick me up from here in about five to ten minuets" she said  
  
"No prob., so what are you two up to tonight?" asked Beth as she turned the volume down.  
  
"Where going to rent movies then watch them at his place" said Shayna smiling. Her new boyfriend Todd was in his first year of collage, and had just rented his own apartment.  
  
"Sounds good, hope you guys have fun," said Beth.  
  
"You know he has a friend," said Shayna taking a seat on the bed beside Beth.  
  
Beth turned to her friend and said one word, "No"  
  
"Oh come on, you need to socialize with real people" said Shayna  
  
"What do you mean, all my best friends are here" she said as she looked around her bedroom. Her room was riddled with odd posters and pictures that she had drawn most of them from the movie the Labyrinth, shelves full of books, all of them fiction. Her nightstand dresser where riddled with small fairytale figures.  
  
Shayna looked around the room, then back at Beth, "You need a man," she said.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes; the last boyfriend she had was a total bore. All he talked about was soccer, and school. "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll wait until I'm 30 to date again, that way maybe I'll have an intelligent conversation." Said Beth.  
  
Shayna looked at her friend; Beth was about 5'4 and not quit plain looking at all. She had grown her hair at an attempt to look like Sara from the movie but it didn't quite work, her hair was the same dark brown, but very wavy. She had hazel eyes and a pale complexion like she didn't visit the sun too often.  
  
"You should get out more often," said Shayna sympathetically.  
  
"Yea I know. How about next weekend you and me do something?" said Beth trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
"All right, I'm holding you to that" she said as she pointed her index finger at Beth. Beth smiled as she pointed her finger at Shayna. Just then a car horn was heard.  
  
"The Todd awaits my lady," said Beth sarcastically  
  
"Yea yea, I'll call you tomorrow," said Shayna as she stood up off the bed and grabbed her purse and jacket. Beth stood up off her bed and followed her friend to the door. Shayna opened the front door and waved at Todd as he waited in his car, an old beat up Toyota. "Call you tomorrow," said Shayna as she stepped out of the house.  
  
"Alright, have fun," said Beth as she waved to her friend. Shayna waved back before she turned and headed to the car. She opened up the passenger door and stepped inside. Beth waited at the front door until the car was out of sight. Beth shut the door and locked it; she walked into the front room to check on her brother and sister.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" she asked  
  
"Watching The Mask," said her younger sister Violet.  
  
"When's mom and dad coming back?" asked her younger brother Jesse as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Not until Monday night" she said.  
  
"In that case can I have a party on Sunday?" he asked hopefully. Jesse was a tall and skinny 12-year-old with tanned skin from playing sports out side all day, his hair was a light brown and his eyes where dark brown, almost black. He was in his first year of grade seven and becoming a teenager quickly.  
  
"No you can't have a party, your twelve for crying out loud" said Beth.  
  
"Can I have some ice cream?" asked Violet. Violet was the baby of the family and was usually spoiled rotten. At the age of nine she still had a baby face with dirty blond hair and gray eyes.  
  
"No it's too late for ice cream. Right after your movie you're going to bed" She said.  
  
"It's the weekend we get to stay up at least until midnight," said Violet  
  
"No you don't, you only get to stay up until 11:00. I'm already stretching the rules for you" said Beth as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
At that Violet stood up and put hers on her hips as well. "You're not the boss of me," she said.  
  
"Mom and Dad put me in charge so technically I am" she said  
  
"Well when they get back I can just tell them that you let Jesse have a party," she said smiling slyly.  
  
"But I'm not letting him have a party" said Beth.  
  
"Mom and Dad wont know that, they'll just believe what I say" she said  
  
"No they wont. It will just be your word against mine," said Beth  
  
"What about Jesse's word" said Violet  
  
"He's not going to lie for you and get in trouble," said Beth  
  
"He can be bought," said Violet.  
  
"That's it, your going to bed now" said Beth as she turned off the television.  
  
"Am not," said Violet as she turned the television back on.  
  
"Yes you are" said Beth as she turned it back off.  
  
"Make Me," said Violet crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine I will," said Beth as she grabbed Violets arm and began to pull her toward her room. But Violet went limp and sat on the floor. Beth was beginning to get frustrated. "Come on Violet I don't want to play this game right now" she said pleading.  
  
Violet just sat there like a vegetable and ignored her. Beth rolled her eyes and began to pull Violet across the floor by her arm.  
  
"You're hurting my arm," said Violet.  
  
"Then why don't you get up?" asked Beth through clinched teeth.  
  
Violets demeanor darkened as she reached over and scratched Beth's hand with her fingernail. "Ouch!" said Beth as she let go of the girl's arm. Beth brought her hand to her face and saw that the small scratch was now bleeding. Beth looked over to Violet and saw that she was smiling with her arms crossed on her chest. "You nasty little monster" said Beth quietly  
  
"I'm going to tell mom and dad you where calling me bad names" said Violet.  
  
This nine year old terror was out right threatening her, Beth couldn't believe it. She had gotten into fights with little sister before when she was babysitting, but their squabbles never drew blood before. Beth looked at her wound on her hand then at her smiling sister on the floor, then to her brother who looked more surprised than anything, and her anger flared up inside her as she turned back to her sister.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take you away," said Beth as she looked straight into her sister's eyes. Violet looked directly into Beth's eyes and saw that she had really hurt her sister this time, and a pang of guilt washed over her. Beth turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom to clean her scratch when all of a sudden the power went out, and there was darkness. 


	2. Entering the Labyrinth

Beth turned and looked around the room; there was a faint light from the moon creeping through the window, however not enough light to really see anything not even shapes.  
  
"Jesse, Violet?" She asked  
  
"Yea I'm right here," said Jesse.  
  
"Violet! violet where are you?" asked Beth as she walked around the room with her arms flailing in front of her.  
  
"Violet this isn't the time to play games" said Beth franticly searching for her sister.  
  
"I'll go into the kitchen and get a candle lit" said Jesse as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"OK, I'll keep looking for Violet," said Beth  
  
As she walked further into the living room she suddenly felt something brush against her leg. She let out a yelp as she jumped away from it. She was about to yell at her sister when she heard strange noises around the room, and mixed laughter.  
  
"Violet, is that you?" she asked, but the only reply she got was laughter that seemed to come from all around her.  
  
"Beth" yelled Jesse  
  
"Yea" she yelled back  
  
"I think you should see this," said her brother.  
  
Beth gulped and regained her composure as she prepared to walk into the kitchen. She slowly walked through the dining room her hands feeling out the furniture and walls. She could see Jesse looking out the kitchen window a faint light coming through it. She walked closer to her brother and came up behind him and looked out the window.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"That right there" he said pointing to the red birdfeeder in their back yard. Their perched on the birdfeeder was an owl.  
  
"What in the world" she silently asked herself as she watched the bird, which seemed to be staring at her.  
  
Just then the owl flew straight for the window. Beth's eye widened as she yelled, "Duck", she grabbed her brother by the head and forced him down with her. The owl flew right through the window shattering the glass above them.  
  
Beth opened her eyes and looked at her brother to see if he was all right, "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm alright," he said nodding his head.  
  
"Of course you're alright. I wouldn't have any reason to hurt you now would I?" came a familiar voice. Beth's eyes widened with realization as she recognized that voice. She calmly stood up gently pulling her brother up with her. In unison they both turned around to see whom it was that had spoken to them. Beth gasped as she saw him, Jesse was utterly confused.  
  
"The goblin King. But it's impossible, your just a character in a movie" she said  
  
The Goblin King stood there in all his glory, his black sparkling cape surrounding him, the tie strings of his black poet shirt undone around his chest. He was much darker than David Bowie was. His hair was, as it looked in the movie, only slightly longer, his eyes still the same color, one blue, one brown. He gave the two a cocky grin.  
  
"Nothing is impossible. I am the goblin King," he said as he took a step toward her.  
  
"You took her?" asked Beth  
  
"At your request young Bethany" he said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" she asked  
  
The Goblin King smiled as he picked up her hand and brought it to his face. "I assure you my dear, I am as real as you," he said as he gently kissed her hand.  
  
"I need to get my sister back," she said almost pleading.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your room and watch your video's and read your books. Forget about the girl. Life will be much simpler without her around" he said.  
  
"I cant just leave her, I have to get her back" said Beth  
  
The Goblin King's lips curved into a small frown as he studied her hand. "And why would you want that little creature back. Look what she has done to your delicate hand. And to what she's doing to your sanity."  
  
Beth looked at he scratch on her wrist, the blood now dry. It was true; at times she genuinely hated her sister and had wished for this very thing. "I know, but I still have to get her back" she said.  
  
The Goblin King closed his eyes and let go of her hand. He turned to her; "You know the rules Bethany. But I assure you this is no movie" he said as he pointed behind them. Beth and Jesse both turned and found them selves standing in front of two large doors. The doors where huge and had carvings of what looked like Celtic designs on them.  
  
Beth looked beside the door and saw there was nothing there. It was all open, no labyrinth no wall, nothing except a bright yellow desert. Beth looked around her and all she saw was the desert the large doors and her brother.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she asked Jesse  
  
"Hell if I know" he said shrugging.  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do now?" she asked  
  
"You're the one that's supposed to know everything about the Labyrinth" said her brother  
  
"I do, but he said it was nothing like the movie" said Beth  
  
Her train of thought was disrupted as a loud noise was herd, "DONG!" at the noise both Beth and Jesse looked up at the doors to see a large elegant looking clock carved into the top of the doors. They both stood and watched the clock on the door; it read 13:00. 'Well at least that's familiar' she thought. Just then the large doors opened in front of them. Jesse and Beth took a step backward to avoid the doors, once open they could see the Labyrinth inside. In the far distance they could even see the Castle at the center.  
  
"Well I suppose we should get started," said Beth as she stepped through the doors.  
  
"Yea I guess," said Jesse as he followed his sister through the doors.  
  
When they both stepped into the labyrinth the two doors shut behind them. Beth and Jesse both looked behind to where the door had been and found they where now trapped. "No going back now," said Jesse  
  
"Nope, only forward," said Beth as she looked to her right, then to her left. Both ways look exactly the same, they seemed to reach for miles, dark and dirty tall walls with twigs and fungus everywhere.  
  
"Oh I remember this part of the movie," said Jesse, "All we have to do is go straight," he said as he walked straight. "OOF!" he said as he smashed his face into the wall.  
  
Beth crossed her arms and watched as her brother held his nose. "That was smooth Jess," she said.  
  
"It should have worked," he said scrunching his nose to see if it still functioned properly.  
  
"Is your nose ok?" she asked  
  
"Yea it's fine," he said as he sniffed in some air.  
  
"Good, now we try it my way," said Beth as she began to walk along the wall, her hand touching it, searching for openings.  
  
"Good idea sis" he said as he followed her.  
  
"Thanks, stay close to me. The last thing we need is to get separated," she said.  
  
"Yea sure" he said as he began to walk up beside her.  
  
After what seemed like fifteen minuets of walking Beth began to get frustrated. "We should have found an opening by now," She said  
  
"I know what you mean," he said  
  
"Ouch, watch where you put your hands young lady," said a voice  
  
"Oh sorry" said Beth as she continued to move.  
  
"No problem just be careful," said the voice  
  
"I will-wait a minuet," said Beth as she looked at her hand on the wall, then behind her. She saw a small crack in the brick. She walked in front of it and examined the crack closer and she could see a small blue door with a small welcome mat in front of it. Lightly with her fingernail she tapped on the tiny door.  
  
"Just a minuet" said a voice from behind the door.  
  
Beth looked back in amazement at Jesse; he shrugged his shoulders and walked closer to the small door. The tiny blue door opened and out stepped a small orange and green worm like creature with frowzy green hair and two arms and four legs.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the little creature  
  
"Your not a worm" said Beth  
  
The creature pointed to its arms and legs and said "I'm a Caterpillar, worms live lower down by your knees" he said as he pointed down word.  
  
Beth looked downward with her eyes and saw a small red worm on a brick by her knee. It looked up and said, "Hi, how are ya?"  
  
"Fine thanks" she answered to the small red worm. She looked back up to the caterpillar. "Can you tell me why there are no openings in this wall?" she asked  
  
"Oh sure" said the Caterpillar. "Theirs no openings in this wall because it's the outer wall" he said.  
  
"It can't be, the door was on that wall and the castle was on this side" she said  
  
"No the Castle is that way" he said pointing behind her. Beth and Jesse turned and followed the direction the Caterpillar was pointing and thought she was going to faint. Over the tall wall across from her she could see the top of the castle.  
  
"That's impossible," said Jesse  
  
"Oh nothing is impossible in this here place," said the Caterpillar  
  
Beth sighed as she turned back to the Caterpillar, "You wouldn't by any chance know how to get to the Castle would you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I'm afraid I don't know how to get to the castle," said the Caterpillar.  
  
Beth thought for a second, and turned back to the Caterpillar "Do you know how to get to the next part of the Labyrinth?" she asked  
  
The Caterpillar smiled at her and nodded. Beth beamed with joy, "Could you show us the way?" she asked.  
  
The Caterpillar looked around then back at Beth; "Alright, I'll show you how to get to the next part of the Labyrinth, " it said.  
  
Beth smiled as she held up her hand to lift him, but he nodded no. "Put me on his shoulders" he said pointing to Jesse. "Nothing personal I just don't want to get caught in your hair" he said. Beth nodded in agreement as she held up her hand for him to crawl on. She lifted up the little guy and placed him on Jesse's shoulder.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" asked the Caterpillar.  
  
"Not to bad. You won't fall off or anything will you?" asked Jesse  
  
"No I have really good grip son," said the Caterpillar.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Beth.  
  
"Mura. What about you two?" he asked  
  
"I'm Jesse and that's Beth" said Jesse to Mura.  
  
Mura laughed silently to himself. "What's so funny Mura?" asked Jesse  
  
"You humans have the funniest names" Said Mura 


End file.
